Kissing Gate
by Beautifully Mad
Summary: Set in A Day In The Country. Liam / Elektra. One shot.


**Sorry this is not the sequel to Hail Stones And Cockney Accents, please read the last chapter for an explanation. This one shot is set in A Day In The Country (after Elektra, Carmen and Toby have run off, but before Carmen slips on the bridge) and is just a little idea that popped into my head today. We went on literally the worst school trip to basically a field :L Some geography study or whatever, to be honest I wasn't really paying attention (hehe, I'm such a rebel :L) Well we saw a kissing gate and lets say a lot of boys camped there, demanding a kiss to pass through. **

_Elektra's POV_

I trudged along the dirt path that cut through the trees like a blade. Carmen and Toby followed me a little anxiously, keeping a few steps between me. I clutched the map in my right hand, not at all caring if we were at all travelling in the right direction. If I'm honest, this was never about beating Liam, I just wanted to get out of the middle of nowhere and back to somewhere.

"Elektra?" Toby's voice attempted to slash through the silence, shaky and uncertain. It didn't quite manage to get a clean cut and tried again, "Elektra?" I sighed, turning around to face him, folding my arms and making eye contact, my eyes transmitting my feelings of annoyance and impatience. Toby noticed this and instantly lost all of his confidence - I wasn't in the mood to care about anyone else. His eyes drifted towards the ground in what I could only describe as embarrassment, satisfied, I turned around and began to walk forwards, only to be stopped once again, this time by Carmen.

"Elektra, do you even know where we're going?" she asked, snatching the map from me and beginning to rotate it, attempting to locate our current position, "where even are we?" she sighed, her eyes flashing upwards into mine.

"Are we lost?" Toby added. Of course we were. That was the point after all. "We are aren't we?" he stuttered, glancing back a little and panicking a little (well, if I'm honest, that's an understatement).

"No!" I snapped, snatching the map back from Carmen and placing my finger on a random path, "we're there," Carmen and Toby stood behind me, eager to get a look.

"Oh, come on Elektra," Carmen snatched back the map, "admit it, we're lost and we should turn back," Toby nodded, instantly warming up to the idea of turning back. What a wuss.

I opened my mouth, to continue covering up our situation, however I decided against it and selected the easy route, "fine then," I snapped, gesturing back along the path, "go."

Toby appeared unsure at first, however Carmen was stubborn, "come on Toby, let's go," she grabbed Toby by the arm and I watched for a few seconds as they made their way, however I quickly forced myself to turn back around, preventing myself from taking the rational route and following them.

I sighed and began to trudge along the path, not quite sure what I was searching for.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I was running down a forest a path at full pelt, Johnny at my heels. This was the number rule of life - you don't need to out run who, or what, is chasing you, just your accomplice. In this case Mike was after us and thankfully Johnny wasn't the fastest of runners. We soon came to fork in the path, I glanced at Johnny, gesturing towards the path on the right, before quickly darting down the left._  
_

After running for what felt like hours (whereas in reality it was little more than a few minutes), I collapsed in exhaustion. Panicking slightly, I glanced back, relief flooding my veins as I realised Mike was nowhere to been. I assumed he had caught sight of Johnny and pursued him, presuming that I was close by.

I began to trudge along the path, soon catching sight of a wooden fence that stretched across the width of the path. Instead of simply jumping over it and continuing on my way, I perched myself on a fence post, sprawling my legs out across the nearby gate. I chuckled to myself for a moment, as I realised that this was in fact a kissing gate. Of course, it's not like anyone would come along, after all this was the middle of nowhere.

My eyes caught sight of a figure on the horizon - a figure dressed in blue.

* * *

_Elektra's POV_

I neared a gate that blocked my path and even more irritatingly, a figure was perched upon it. "Lost are ya, Elektra?" the figure spoke out in an unmistakable cockney accent - Liam O'Donovan. Lovely._  
_

"Shut up," I snapped, attempting to dishearten Liam, however that task was almost impossible, "just let me pass," I gestured towards the gate.

"No," he smirked at my annoyance and irritation, pausing for a moment as a plan locked into his mind, "do ya really wanna pass?" he smirked at me in a way that struck suspect through my veins and rendered me unsure whether to continue, however I found myself gingerly nodding. He gestured towards the gate, "ya know what this is," he paused for a moment, grinning at me, "a kissing gate."

Realisation dawned upon me and I snapped into action with a retort, "no way," he smirked a little, jumping down from the gate and standing only about a half a metre in front of me - his arms folded.

"Alrigh' then," he grinned, "ya better turn around then," I sighed frustration crashing over me.

"Oh for f-" I began, however before I could finish my sentence, Liam pulled me against him and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but he kept me in a strong grip. I was trapped, yet it felt so good, so right, so real.

The moment faded and Liam let me free, yet both us remained rather stunned and speechless, "you... your... erm... free to go."

**A/N: I will not be anonymous reviewing anymore, as the flamer is pretending to be me and flaming other stories in a similar way to earlier. I repeat, all genuine reviews from me will be posted under this account.**


End file.
